Zolda
Zolda was a soldier who served the Phantasmal Raiders and sought control. Biography At some point Zolda was drafted into the Phantasmal Raiders. He became a soldier within their ranks, desiring rank and control. ''Sea of Peril When the Raiders desired an immediate offensive with cannon fodder soldiers, Zolda was chosen to lead. Taking Bashaa along with the cannon fodder soldiers of Kuuga, Gouki and Tohki, he attacked the island, finding Cesare alone. He found Cesare looking at the ocean, but Cesare was in no mood to fight, so he wanted a fast end to the battle. Zolda surprised him with his speed, forcing Cesare to rely on his Mach power. He still wasn't fast enough, and tried other combinations of his Rouze Cards, but he still couldn't hit Zolda. Zolda called in Gouki as backup. Gouki was immune to Cesare's Ice attacks, forcing his hand. Zolda told him that he was in charge of sacrificial soldiers, but when Cesare asked if he was one, Zolda denied it. He was taken down, and then saw the Bashaa surrounding the area. As Zolda prepared to slit his throat, calling him the strongest Toa due to his Rouze Cards, Cesare shook him off with his energy wings, then dealt with some of the Bashaa with Ice darts. However, two more enemies were emerging: Kuuga and Tohki. As he fought all three enemies off, he managed to cut down Gouki with a slash to the underbelly while avoiding Tohki launching Kuuga like a missile. He managed to create a wall to stop Kuuga, but Tohki leapt it. Cesare cut him down while facing Bashaa on all sides, taking wounds from all of them, having issues when stronger ones mixed in with the weak majority. When Kuuga got free, Cesare flash froze him. He prepared to duel Zolda. Zolda asked if he was of rank, due to his fighting ability, but Cesare told him that he wasn't. He asked back, but Zolda wasn't, but he would be. He said he would use his own power with the Rouze powers and claim leadership from the Raiders. As the battle began again, Cesare used his never-used Light Rouze Card, blinding and wounding Zolda. He took down the rest of the Bashaa as well. Zolda was unable to fight, due to the heat and shine, his body drying out. Cesare told him not to underestimate the Toa Cyril. When Zolda returned and his plans of betrayal were learned by the Raiders, he was chained and told by the trio that the Light attack Cesare used had seeped power into his body. They stole the powers from Zolda's body, killing him, and giving them to Ibuki. Abilities & Traits Zolda was a scheming warrior who used whatever he could to get ahead. He had a certain elegance about himself, and spoke with an androgynous voice. He favored speed in combat. He often mocked his foe in various ways, but was always wary and cautious. He sought to usurp control of the Phantasmal Raiders. He utilized high speeds in battle, possibly equaling that of a Kakama. Mask & Tools Zolda utilized dual knives in combat. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. *This character is named after ''Kamen Rider Zolda of Kamen Rider Ryuki. Appearances *''Sea of Peril'' Category:Matoran Universe Category:Phantasmal Raiders Category:Koji